During hair dressing and preparation activities, a variety of hair dressing implements are employed for the purpose of maintaining the style and appearance of a person's hair. Often, combs are employed so as to untangle the hair and to provide the hair with a smooth and neat appearance. Often, it is desired to group locks of hair together so as to achieve a particular style. For example, pony tails are often quite popular, not only for the ease in which it may be cared for, but also for the comfort that it affords in keeping the hair away from the neck in hot weather. Ordinarily, however, as soon as the ponytail is formed, there is a tendency for it to droop so that the hair does come into contact with the back of the neck, thus detracting from the comfort to the individual. There are various other hair styles in which several locks of hair join together for the purpose of fashion. Ordinarily, hair clips are employed, in various styles and designs, so as to secure these locks of hair together.
One type of hair clip that has been used in the past is known as a "clincher comb". An example of such a clincher comb is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,233. This hair clip has a fastener on one end and an interlocking pivoting lock on the other end. Unfortunately, the pivot often becomes tangled in the hair at the nape of the neck. Another type of comb is known as the "stretch comb". This stretch comb has long teeth that, when closed, cross and interlock on top of each other. The points of the teeth of the comb have a tendency to press into the scalp. Although this device does hold the hair very well, it also puts pressure on the hair on the back of the head which is very uncomfortable. In those instances where the teeth of such a stretch comb can be reversed, the hair is pulled away from the scalp, also in an uncomfortable manner. A third type of conventional hair clip is known as a "nylon flexible comb". This is an expandable band that has a loop. The last tooth of the comb is inserted into the loop so as to fasten it. When the nylon flexible comb is used, the closure is at the crown of the head. Although this clip has versatility, it does not stay in place. Once it is stretched to the desired style, it tends to crawl back into its original shape.
Throughout the years, a number of patents have issued on various types of hair clips and hair retaining combs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 622,568, issued on Apr. 4, 1899, describes a lady's hair retaining comb. This device employs three pivotally connected members. Each of the members are provided with comb-teeth for passing into the hair. This device also utilizes outwardly and forwardly projecting flanges, wings, or blades, on which the hair may be arranged and supported in knots. U.S. Pat. No. 918,203, issued on Apr. 13, 1909, to I. M. Schwarzer describes another type of retaining comb having two members which are curved toward each other and are pivotally connected with each other at a pivot point. The pivot point allows each of the members to swing into an open and into a closed end. The free ends of these members are provided with lugs which are adapted to interlock when the members are in a closed position. The members are placed on the back of the head so that the hair braid is passed between each of the members. The members are then closed with the hair locked between the overlapping teeth. A braid is then wound around the device so as to engage the outermost teeth such that the device is almost completely covered with the hair. U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,737, issued on Aug. 17, 1926, to H. W. Johnson shows a hair waving device. This device employs a pair of combs which are curved in the direction of their length to approximate the curvature of the head. These combs are connected at one end by a pivot or hinge so as to allow partial rotary movement of either comb relative to the other comb. The combs are disposed and connected in such a manner that when closed, the teeth of one comb rests in an intertwined relationship in the spaces between the teeth of the other comb. When the two combs interengage in their closed position, a wave or ridge of hair is formed above and between them. The combs are left in this position until the hair is dry. When the comb is removed, it leaves a wave in the hair at the position in which it is occupied. U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,042, issued on Sep. 1, 1959, to J. Halber discloses another type of hair-retaining comb. This device employs a main comb which is adapted to be placed in supported engagement with the hair adjacent to the scalp on the back of the neck of the wearer. A pair of comb elements, each provided with a plurality of widely spaced apart teeth, is in hinged connection about a single point on the body of the main comb. Hook portions are provided on the opposite end of the comb element so as to releasably interlock with each other to secure the comb elements in their normally closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,709, issued on May 23, 1939, to G. A. Quetin shows a hair clasp which has a first body member and a second body member hingedly connected together. A pair of jaws extending from the body members are interconnected so as to serve as a locking clasp. The teeth extend toward each other in generally linear alignment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,659, issued on Oct. 2, 1951, to B. M. Dombek describes a comb hair lock which has a pair of large comb portions which are pivotally connected to small comb portions, which are in turn pivotally connected together. In this manner, each of the comb portions is hingedly connected together so as to form a variety of particular configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,894, issued on Sep. 27, 1955 discloses a ring comb having a pair of body members which are hingedly connected at one end and have a connecting mechanism formed at the opposite end. Each of the body members has a semi-circular configuration. A plurality of teeth extend outwardly from each of the body members toward the other body member. The teeth are generally intertwined within the circular area formed when the body members are locked together. Hair is retained within the ring comb and is intertwined with the teeth of the comb.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair clip that eliminates the pivoting hinge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hair clip that is comfortable and adaptable to various hair lengths and uses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hair clip that stays in place better than prior hair clips.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a hair clip that is relatively easy to use, simple to manufacture, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.